


working out the kinks

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, Fucking Machines, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The steam-powered fucking machine doesn't work very well, but Rodney keeps John busy while it's rebooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	working out the kinks

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on the sga_anonmeme

"Come _on_ ," John ground out, trying to twist enough that he could see Rodney as he worked on the Ancient device. But Rodney had been -- like fucking _always_ \-- thorough with the ropes. All John could do was turn his head from side to side and clench his ass around the dildo that was stuck ( _damn_ it) halfway into his ass. The dildo was one of a set that Rodney had found with the Ancient fucking machine, and usually it was one of John's favorites. It had these kind of waves that felt amazing when it was being pounded in and out of his ass. But now it was still, and right at one of the thickest points, holding John wide open, and he could hear the sound of Rodney using tools and swapping out crystals, humming a little to himself like the interesting problem was the machine and not getting John off.

Color John selfish, but he thought he deserved to be the number one priority, here.

"Huh," Rodney said, and then came into view. "It's going to take a few minutes. I'm rebooting a couple of key systems."

"I am going to safeword in a minute and then jerk off on your favorite laptop," John threatened. "Tie you up and make you watch."

"We could put the time to better use," Rodney said, eying John clinically. "Remember how I said I had a few things I wanted to try?" John nodded. "Let me."

John took a breath. "Okay."

The ropes needed to be moved and retied to give Rodney perfect access to John's chest, but that wasn't a problem now that John wasn't in a place where he needed to fight against them and be held back. Rodney had brought with him his toolbox and his toybox, and it was the latter that he opened and rummaged in. He came up with a blindfold, which John had to think about for a moment. He wanted to forget about how full and stretched his ass was and how frustrated he was, how he'd been on the verge of coming all to pieces when everything had stopped. He suspected that the blindfold would just magnify everything, but it would also make him curious about what Rodney wanted to get up to. So he said yeah, okay, again.

He was such a fucking pushover for Rodney.

"Don't move," Rodney said, once the blindfold was on. "Seriously. I'm going to tell you when to breathe, even."

 _What the fuck_ , John wanted to say, but then he heard the plastic pop of a cap and something cold being smudged over his chest, and then the cold slow inexorable progress of a very sharp blade. John went very very still, picturing the blade moving over all the skin he'd offered up, the look of utter rapt concentration on Rodney's face. He was good, he was _very, very_ good, breathing slowly and steadily as Rodney directed, even though he wanted to pant. His dick was getting hard again, and John didn't know whether he wanted to come right-the-fuck now or never, just keep spiralling down into the good place Rodney sent him.

When his chest was shaved bare (John couldn't even be bothered to worry about what he looked like), Rodney put clamps on his nipples, and it felt strange not to have to worry about getting hair caught in the chain that linked the clamps. Rodney moved down to glide the razor through pubic hair, and John's body wanted to shake apart with the way his ass was stretched and his exposed skin was sensitive to every touch and his nipples hurt and his balls settled in Rodney's hand as he shaved them. John felt good about the way he was holding together under all these sensations, and that was when the machine came back on line, releasing a huff of steam that made John jerk.

He was so grateful for the ropes holding him down.

Rodney squeezed his balls hard enough to make John shout. "Just lie still and take it, is that too much to ask?"

John would have cursed if he'd been able to remember words, but the dildo, picking up steam now, was turning him inside out. He tried to focus on the razor -- why the hell was Rodney going so slow? -- and then it was gone, Rodney wasn't touching John _at all_ and that was just wrong. That was when John started begging, _please Rodney, please_ , and bargaining, _anything you want_ , and then Rodney's hands gave the nipple clamps a few idle twists before taking them off, and John shouted at the pain.

"You can come now," Rodney said, and John's eyes were wide open behind the blindfold. He wanted to come so, so badly, but he didn't know how, anymore, he couldn't without --

but he did, his body taking all the pieces of pleasure and frustration and pain and fear and making them a whole of mindless, incredible rush, like being rolled under by a wave, shoved into the sand, fighting to get to the surface but not even sure anymore which way was up, lungs burning, and the water all around dancing with light. John came back to himself trembling all over and weak, as if everything in him had been poured out. The dildo was gone and the blindfold was off, and Rodney was undoing the last of the ropes.

John tried to tell Rodney he needed him, but his voice wasn't working. Rodney must have heard something, though, because he came around and kissed John, smugly gloating, and told him he loved him, and also that he had some pretty good ideas that he wanted to try next time. "While you're all bare," he added, touching John's hairless skin, and John buried his face in Rodney's t-shirt and put an arm around his waist and grinned himself to sleep.


End file.
